1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display module, and more particularly, to a plasma display module having improved heat dissipating efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display module is a display module that displays an image using a gas discharge phenomenon. Recently, the plasma display module is attracting much attention because it provides a wide viewing angle, is slim, has a high quality image, has a large area, and so on.
The plasma display panel includes a first panel and a second panel. The plasma display module includes a signal transmitting unit that is disposed on a surface of a chassis opposite to a plasma display panel. Mounted on the signal transmitting unit is an integrated circuit chip that controls electrical signal transfer between the driving unit and the plasma display panel. The driving unit generates an electrical signal that drives the plasma display panel. A cover plate is disposed on the signal transmitting unit to cover the integrated circuit chip.
When the plasma display module is driven, a large amount of heat is generated by the integrated circuit chip mounted on the signal transmitting unit. In order to dissipate this heat, a heat dissipating sheet can be disposed between the integrated circuit chip and the cover plate. A plurality of flat heat dissipating plates are also attached to the cover plate in order to increase a heat dissipating area of the integrated circuit chip.
However, because of limitations in the current extrusion molding technology, the such a flat heat dissipating plate must be fabricated as an extrusion material that is separate from the cover plate and then be attached to the cover plate. Furthermore, the heat dissipating plate is generally fabricated in various sizes according to a shape of the cover plate. Accordingly, the number of processes and the number of components increase while the total production cost of the plasma display module increases.